A Single Moment
by Night's Darkness
Summary: In the darkest times, every moment counts...


**Title: **A Single Moment

**Fandom: **Torchwood/Doctor Who, Ianto/Master

**Prompt****: '**Dancing with the Devil' from my 500 prompts

**Rating: **PG-15

**Summary:** In the darkest times, every moment counts…

* * *

Ianto ran his finger around the rim of the fine wine glass. It was so delicate the edge felt sharp under his fingerpad. He looked up through his eyelashes at the Prime Minister, Harold Saxon. Or was it the Master now? Ianto wasn't sure, but he refused to call the man that. He knew the psychological effect of calling someone something like that.

"Ianto Jones…" drawled the man in question, swirling his wine in his glass, admiring the sunlight shining through it. "Torchwood's teaboy."

"Yes sir."

"But we both know you're far more than a teaboy, don't we?" purred Saxon, finally looking at him.

"Do we sir?" asked Ianto, cocking an eyebrow at him. He had no idea why he was here, on the Valient, in the luxury suite, while the aliens the Master worked with cut innocent people to ribbons. All he knew was that Saxon obviously wanted something from him.

"Oh yes. You know that Hub in and out, don't you Ianto Jones? You know how everything works, the whole history of the organisation… you know everything don't you Ianto Jones?"

Why did he keep saying his full name like that? Ianto watched him, trying to quell the butterflies in his stomach.

"What do you want Mr. Saxon?"

"Call me Master." he ordered, smirking.

"I prefer Mr. Saxon." said Ianto, trying not to show his fear as he showed some defiance. He knew this would probably end badly for him. Something flickered in Saxon's eyes and he looked enraged for all of a millisecond. Then he beamed at Ianto and jumped to his feet, somehow not spilling his wine as he did so.

"I knew there was something I liked about you Ianto Jones." he boomed, his free hand reaching down and stroking Ianto's face as he swept past him. Ianto blinked in shock, the touch sending shudders through his body. The next thing he knew Saxon was behind him, mouth close to his ear. "You pretend to be submissive, to adhere to other people's will, but when needed, you show that fiery steel inside that attracts people to you, don't you?"

A cold chill spread down Ianto's back as he realised what Saxon might really want from him. His palms began to sweat and panic began to bubble in his chest.

"I… I don't know what you mean." he mumbled, cursing his own weakness as his voice shook.

"Oh…" Saxon's voice was barely a whisper as a hand touched Ianto's neck and pushed up into his hair. "Have I found that which rattles the mouse's cage?"

Ianto flinched away, unable to tolerate the touch any longer. Saxon laughed. "Ah, I have!"

Ianto's chair was pulled around so he was facing Saxon again. There was a gleam in his eyes, but no lust. Only excitement and malicious delight. Still that did not stop Saxon from leaning in and brushing his lips against Ianto's nose.

"Get off me." growled Ianto. But he was unable to move. Something was pinning him to the chair. Saxon grinned, almost nuzzling his nose against Ianto's.

"What a lovely button nose you have. I almost want to bite it off… and you'd better make sure you do not tempt me to do so. Not when I could make you howl with ecstasy instead."

There was still no lust in his eyes, he was just enjoying the humiliation that coursed through Ianto's body. Swallowing, Ianto glared up at him,

"What do you want Mr. Saxon?"

"Now isn't that the ultimate question!" Saxon laughed, cupping Ianto's face in his hands. "What do I want? Now, do you want to know what I want with the world, with the universe, with you, or with your good Captain?"

Ianto's stomach turned, but he tried to keep his face blank. But Saxon saw his reaction anyway.

"Ah… now that is interesting. He abandoned you but you cannot help but worry over him."

Ianto's breathing was getting heavier. "Tell me where he is."

"He's in my power. Locked away to do with as I wish." The gleam in his eyes promised that he had awful ideas for what he would do to Jack.

"Leave him alone." growled Ianto. Saxon grinned all the wider. A Cheshire Cat smile that made Ianto tremble.

"And just what, Ianto Jones, will you do to stop me?" asked Saxon. Ianto swallowed and closed his eyes as one of Saxon's hands trailed down his face, down his neck, his chest and finally…

"Stop." he whispered, his heart sinking as he realised why he had been brought here.

"Hmm," purred Saxon, pressing gently with the heel of his hand, "But if I'm not here entertaining you… I'll be down there entertaining Jack… or maybe your teammates."

"No…" whimpered Ianto.

"Then perhaps you should start behaving Ianto Jones, like the good teaboy you are. Remember… for every moment I'm here, it's a moment I'm not somewhere else."

Ianto opened his eyes and met the dark eyes of Saxon. He had never felt so defeated before. "What do you want me to do?"

Saxon rubbed his nose against Ianto's again, "Say my name."

Ianto swallowed, his breathing hitching as the hand pressed a little harder. "Master…" he sighed.

* * *

Reviews are always appreciated.

Night's Darkness


End file.
